The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with an electric filter of a boiler plant, the electric filter comprising an insulator chamber and a first scavenging duct for conveying warm scavenging gas to the insulator chamber.
The invention further relates to a method in connection with an electric filter of a boiler plant, the electric filter comprising an insulator chamber and a first scavenging duct for conveying warm scavenging gas to the insulator chamber.
Electric filters are used, among other things, in removing particles from flue gases.
In the insulator chambers of electric filters, warm air scavenging is used as sealing air to protect electric insulators from dust and condensate. Scavenging air is heated with an electric heater to the required temperature that is 140° C., for example.
As the price of electricity increases, the costs of warm air scavenging have become a problem.